Ready, Set and GO!
by Ccullen-BR
Summary: Até onde você dirige sua vida? A quantos giros seu coração agüentaria ir sem ele? Ela resolveu testar sua teoria longe das ruas... DELE.Isabella Swan pensou que em outra cidade poderia viver sua vida sem ter que cruzar a linha de chegada.


Ready... Set... Go...

A adrenalina quando piso no acelerador e troco a marcha é instantânea. O prazer é inenarrável e superável apenas quando cruzo a linha de chegada. O dinheiro é mero complemento, mas o que me liga mesmo é acelerar.

Aquele dia não era diferente de nenhum outro. Escola insuportável, casa deplorável, e então, meia-noite, era que meu mundo virava de 0 a 100 em 4 segundos.

Não havia nada que me ligasse como correr pelas ruas de Forks, competindo contra a gangue dos Black. Jacob, o líder, já estava mais do que cansado de perder para mim – como ele diz: "Você de salto alto é mais veloz que qualquer um aqui". Dirigia um Porsche verde, meu xodó, e mais mexido do que ovo em uma manhã de hotel.

Rosalie Hale – minha parceira e mecânica – sempre concorda comigo, quando digo que não existia amor melhor que o gerado pela adrenalina. Afinal, ela e Emmett se conheceram em um desafio de mecânicos, e estão juntos até hoje.

Minha empresária é Alice Brandon, que no momento está negociando com Jacob minha participação em um racha (algo como "corredor novo chegando"), sempre me animava muito.

- Tá pronta bisca? – Ela perguntou, carinhosa como sempre.

- Sempre Rose... Quem é o corredor novo, você conhece? – Comecei a enchê-la de perguntas. – O Emm tá de mecânico de quem hoje?

- Ninguém que você não derrote, relaxa! – Afirmou, como se tentasse me acalmar. Até parece... Eu sou boa demais para ficar preocupada com qualquer um, principalmente um "novato" qualquer. – O Emm tá de mecânico do Seth hoje... – Acrescentou, os olhos brilhando ao lembrar o amor de sua vida.

- Que merda... – Resmunguei. – O Seth tá com o MEU carro novo e ainda não sei o que se esconde por baixo daquele capô... Acha que será páreo para mim?

- Tá louca Bell? Não durmo com o Emmett apenas por prazer... Também tiro as informações necessárias para ganharmos... SEMPRE. – Viu, tá aí porque eu amo essa loira!

- Adoro essa sua maldade em pessoa... Uma hora ele te descobre e você está frita!

- E no dia que ele descobrir isso, tenha certeza que estarei aposentada das ruas querida...

Acelerei novamente meu porsche turbinado com dois tanques de NoX, e mais de 400 cavalos sob o capô. Sempre me levando ao limite, Rosalie me avisou que era muita coisa, mas fazer o quê... Quero o melhor, sempre.

Alice veio elegantemente e parou ao meu lado, ajeitando sua micro-saia de vinil preto – e, se digo que era micro, era porque serviria em uma barbie: Alice já era, em si, uma pessoa minúscula.

- Vadia, seguinte... – Outra que me ama, tá vendo? – Corredor novo chegando de... Sei lá onde. – Específica, ela? Nem um pouco... – Está acostumado com drift, portanto, se cortar a curva aberta dele, ele vai se perder e está no papo.

- Nossa Allie, como conseguiu tudo isso? Geralmente é a Rosalie quem consegue essas informações... – Na cama, com o Emm. Mas eu resolvi não terminar a frase, com medo de Rose me jogar uma chave inglesa (não que o comentário fosse falso, mas ela não queria ouvir o risco de Emmett perceber que ela tinha outros motivos, além dos conhecidos, para seus... Hm, momentos íntimos.).

- Digamos que o agente dele é bem gatinho... É um tal de Jasper... – Vi Rosalie olhar de canto e sorrir...

- Esse nome não me é estranho... – Sussurrei para mim mesma. – Rose, chega aqui.

- Fala _bitch. – _Disse, se aproximando.

- Como é o nome daquele seu primo... Aquele loiro gatíssimo de Washington? – Gato, alto, loiro, gostoso, daquele tipo que você quer agarrar e não largar, coisa do gênero...

- Jasper?

- _FUCK! _– Alice gritou do meu lado, e eu pulei no lugar.

- O que houve? O que eu perdi? – Eu vou ficar surda depois dessa.

- Serve que seu primo é empresário do novo corredor? OU seria aquele que está vindo para cá com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. – Alice e Rosalie olharam para frente enquanto eu apenas sorria... _Isso vai ser mega engraçado. _Ok, eu sou maldosa: e daí? A ironia faz parte do meu pacote.

- Rose? Rosalie Hale? Puta merda... Nem em sonho que imaginei que estava por essas bandas da casa da vovó... – O garoto veio falando, e Rosalie estava com lágrimas nos olhos. Depois de um breve instante de hesitação, saiu em disparada, se jogando nos braços do loirão. Cara, por que eu não tenho um primo gostoso desses? Ó vida cruel!

- Alice? – A cutuquei.

- Eu, Bella...

- Pega ele! Isca totó! – Eu não resisti, tinha que fazer isso...

Alice olhou para mim e, como se não compreendesse ainda o que eu tinha dito, se escorou na porta e falou baixinho:

- Não sei se ele vai me querer... – Ah, não. Ela que não me venha com esse papo. Ela não vai me fazer gritar que ela é gostosa, né?

- Ah porra Allie... Tô mandando catar aquela delícia de jeito e dar o nosso maravilhoso tratamento forkiano. – O que incluía noitadas do melhor sexo selvagem do Estado de Washington.

- OMFG! Bella, fato, você não presta! – Isso eu já sabia, meu bem...

- Você também não, mas com uma diferença: eu sei o que eu quero e não desisto. Agora você... tsc...tsc...tsc... – Ela revirou os olhos.

- Ah é? Vamos ver quem desiste. – E saiu rebolando em direção ao loirinho que, assim que a viu, parou de abraçar Rosalie e a encarou. Pronto, Jasper se prepare... Serão noites e mais noites acorrentado à cama!

Aquilo ali ia render um bom bate papo, mas eu não estava interessada agora. Depois talvez, se Alice aceitasse, poderia rolar um sanduiche... Agora eu queria minha adrenalina liberada nas veias, deixando minha mente livre e leve...

- Não sabia que você ficava tão linda assim relaxada... – Escutei uma voz masculina e rouca ao meu ouvido.

- Caralho Jake! Que susto!

- Nossa... Sou tão feio assim para lhe assustar? – _Bem... Respondo ou deixo pra lá? Melhor né... _

- Não é tão feio não... Até que dá para o gasto... – Mentira! Ele é gostoso, e eu sei muito bem disso!

- Bom saber... Pelo menos das últimas duas vezes você não reclamou em nada... – Ele _tinha_ que trazer aquilo à tona, como sempre. Juro que, se ele não fosse tão... Tão... _Sarado_, _bombado_, que seja, eu já o teria matado há séculos. É, como se eu fosse capaz de matar uma beldade dessas.

- Bebida tira todo o senso de direção... Imagina o da visão então! Mas diga, o que quer? – É lógico que eu não ia deixar aquilo barato...

- Caralho Bella, toda vez é a mesma coisa... Brigamos, você me esculacha, e terminamos em um sexo maravilhoso. – Pura verdade, mas eu não assumo nem sob ameaça de morte. – Por que você não consegue pular a parte da briga uma vez só?

- Nope! – Ele passou a mão sobre os fios desajeitados, longos e pretos, que só me davam mais tesão de pegar um punhado e cortar... Odeio homens cabeludos e Jake não é uma exceção. Se bem que... Bem, aquilo até combinava com ele. Eca, Bella! Achar ele pegável é uma coisa... Mas achar _aquele_ cabelo bonito já é loucura! Eu preciso de tratamento, e logo...

- Tudo bem... Acho que já aprendi a ser domesticado por você... – Já não era sem tempo. – Bom, lhe espero na linha de chegada.

- Não espere, estamos com convidado novo. – Jake olhou para trás e viu Rosalie e Alice penduradas em Jasper.

- Mas... Ele é novo por aqui. Como? – Jake não entendia o princípio da física que corpos bonitos atraem outros para si... E eu não ensinaria isso para ele essa noite. Tô enjoada dele, e se tivesse um gostoso por aí dando sopa?

- Jacob entenda de uma vez por todas, você é meu brinquedo de morder nas horas vagas... Eu te procuro, nunca ao contrário ok?

Eu preciso dizer que ele saiu esmurrando o ar e passou entre as meninas, quase derrubando Jasper? Não, né? Ainda bem. Rosalie olhou para mim e eu simplesmente ergui as mãos: o que eu podia fazer? Jacob era exatamente isso para mim, um brinquedo grande, roliço – embora sarado em alguns cantos – e chato de morder... Que podia ser até gostoso sob algumas perspectivas, mas que nunca deixava de ser irritante.

Buzinei para as meninas, estava quase na hora. Seth já estava parando ao meu lado, em seu corvete, que já é meu há duas corridas atrás.

- Bella...

- Seth querido, por favor, não bata MEU carro. Não se esqueça que agora é um funcionário meu... E meus funcionários pagam as merdas que fazem ok?

Seu sorriso foi de 100 a 0 em 1 segundo e eu gargalhei. Ele era tão fofinho e eu ainda não tinha tido a oportunidade de saber como ele era...

- Hey Seth?

- Diz.

- Se você correr bem essa noite, te garanto adrenalina no resto da noite, ok? – E num lampejo, seus olhos se escureceram mais ainda e o vi empurrando a loira que estava se encostando na janela esquerda dele. Viu como é bom ser gostosa?

- O que você disse? Mas... Mas... E o Jacob? Não quero confusão. – Aff, como se Jake tivesse _algum _poder sobre mim.

- Hey Seth... Relaxa. Eu digo o que quero e quem quero... Entendido?

- A-aham, vou dar o meu melhor Bella... Por você. – Tá, só não seja meloso.

- Querido... Faça por você e se saia bem apenas.

Alice se pendurou na minha janela e se abaixou como uma loba, deixando a saia bem proposital. A boca de Jasper foi se abrindo lentamente...

- Impressão minha ou você disse que vai tirar o cabaço do Seth agora mesmo? – Ué, ele ainda tem?

- Ah Alice... Ele nem deve ser virgem.

- Diga isso para outra Bella, o garoto está com cara de quem vai enfartar em segundos, capaz que bata o carro assim que ouvir o tiro de largada.

- Merda Alice, tem razão... – Pronto, matei um virgem. Será que eu vou pro inferno por causa disso? Nah... Acho que não: ele morreu feliz, oras!

**FIUUUUUUUUU. **

Assoviei e Seth olhou para mim. Seus olhos estavam vidrados e vi que os nós de seus dedos estavam brancos. Alice tinha razão: ele estava pronto para ter um treco. Pronto, nunca mais falo que é bom ser gostosa.

- Seth... Esquece. Acabei de receber proposta melhor. Alice veio até meu pescoço e deu a impressão de estar me dando um chupão.

Seth engasgou com a cena e abaixou os olhos, logo no momento em que vi Claire se pendurar em sua janela e o chamar.

- Alice, golpe baixo. Sabe que não gosto disso...

- Não podia perder a chance... Até porque Jasper disse que adoraria nos conhecer melhor essa noite. – Então, como eu ia dizendo... É tão bom ser gostosa: nem fiz esforço e já ganhei uma noitada de sexo!

- Engraçadinha... Prometeu um ménage ao garoto, é? – Apenas esclarecendo, Alice é bi sim... Minha bi amiga, mas nós nunca deixamos rolar nada entre nós... Vai que azeda a amizade.

- Prometi em troca de saber quem é o corredor dele...

- E?

- Você não vai gostar nada, nada.

- Alice, diz logo porra.

- Cullen, Edward Cullen. – _Eu vi um sorriso ali? Espero que não._

- NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

- Sim... E ele está chegando aí. – Eu mereço.

Um ronco fundo e bravo chegou atrás do meu carro, logo parando entre eu e Seth, fez meus pêlos se arrepiarem. Edward Cullen, mais conhecido com MEU primeiro homem. Eu tô fudida.

Havia fugido dele por muito tempo desde nossa última briga. É claro que para ele eram águas passadas o fato de eu ter perdido minha virgindade com ele, atrás do banco de seu carro, esperando que em seguida ele me pedisse em namoro, e ao invés disso ele ter dito que "curtia muito estar comigo"... É, foi lamentável. As meninas sabiam da minha fuga desde que nos reencontramos em Forks, mas isso nada impedia de Allie estar sorrindo. Ela tem problema ou o quê?

É claro que o fato dele ainda estar com o mesmo carro que havia mexido com a minha cabeça, mas fiz questão de não olhar para o lado e correr o risco de encontrar aqueles olhos verdes que sempre mexeram comigo.

- Bella, está tudo bem? – Perguntou, seu sorriso desfazendo ao ver minha expressão. – Sei o que ele te significa... – Sim, amor, carinho, paixão, esperança, tesão... É, ele significa meu primeiro e grande amor. Por culpa dele não conseguiria amar mais ninguém na minha vida. E eu não estava sendo melodramática, estava constatando a verdade, mesmo.

- Estou ótima Alice, não poderia estar melhor. Agora me dê licença, preciso me concentrar. – Fechei a janela do meu lado esquerdo e liguei o som.

Música: www.y**out**/watch?v=lfoMoW9Bhcw

Eu precisava me perder novamente dentro de mim, para encontrar a fúria e a necessidade que a adrenalina, decorrente da corrida, me traria – preenchendo-me. A falta dele... Eu preencheria a falta dele com a adrenalina.

- Vejo que continua a mesma. – Aquela voz... Meu corpo todo se arrepiou e, no meio das minhas pernas, veio a confirmação da minha constatação: ele ainda mandava em mim e no meu corpo.

- E vejo que o orgulho não mudou. Olá Cullen.

- Sempre Edward para você, Bella. E mudei sim, você não imagina o quanto eu mudei. – Deixe-me pensar... De galinha filho da puta gostoso para galinha filho da puta mais gostoso ainda?

- É Isabella, Cullen. – Corrigi. – E não vejo nenhuma mudança.

- Uau... Eu ainda descubro o que fiz para você fugir de mim como uma gata escaldada... _Você não sabe o quanto te procurei... _

E meu coração deu um salto... A adrenalina estava de volta, junto com aquelas borboletas do meu estomago que eu já achava que estavam mortas. NÃO! Eu não podia cair na lábia dele novamente! Nunca mais, eu tinha me prometido, nunca mais cair na sua armadilha...

- Boa corrida Cullen. – Foi o máximo que consegui dizer antes de fechar a janela direita e ver que Jacob estava se posicionando e piscando para mim.

Tentei me acalmar enquanto descia o pé no acelerador, mas meu corpo venceu minha mente e fiz o que tinha evitado até então... Olhei para ele.

Lá estavam seus orbes verdes me comendo viva, mas já não tinham o mesmo brilho de antes... _Será verdade? Será que me procurou mesmo? Porque nunca atendi os telefonemas de Renée, quando ela dizia que amigos meus tinham me procurado em casa? _As dúvidas ressoavam em minha cabeça enquanto meus olhos ainda estavam fixos naquele bastardo.

Edward tentou sorrir algumas vezes, mas ao perceber que eu não o fazia, se limitou a transmitir que talvez... Sim, talvez, eu queria acreditar que ele estava arrependido pelo que tinha acontecido entre nós. Não! Chega, eu preciso me concentrar, está em jogo a grana da semana passada, e eu preciso de mais ainda, se quiser uma boa faculdade.

Rompi o olhar com ele e acelerei. Não escutei o roncar de seu motor, apenas o meu que encobria tranquilamente o de Seth. Seth! Tinha que me fixar em pegar aquele pequeno e dar uns beijos, tais como o que Edward me deu quando venci meu primeiro racha, após ele me ensinar os truques.

Cá estou agora, pensando nele novamente. O que é preciso para encontrar a paz novamente? Eu já não pensava nele... O quê? Uns cinco, seis, que nada, já uns sete bons meses... Está certo, quem eu quero enganar, penso nele todos os dias, mas vê-lo aqui, ao meu lado...

**READY!**

Ouvi a voz de Jacob e o silêncio que se instaurou ao redor dos carros... Seríamos três apenas, sendo que dois são meus... Olhei para a minha esquerda e vi Rosalie abraçada a Emmett me desejando sorte, enquanto que Alice estava utilizando seu desentupidor de pia em Jasper... Minhas amigas estavam felizes, apenas eu...

**SET!**

Apenas eu esperando por meu príncipe encantando em seu volvo prata... Já tinha desistido dele, até quando Jacob me disse que iria comprar um volvo eu tinha surtado e o deixado nu na cama enquanto recolhia minhas roupas e o xingava de todos os nomes...

_**Flashback on**_

_- Tá louco idiota?_

_- Mas Bell..._

_- Bell é o caralho Jacob, não vai comprar a porra do Volvo prata... Não quero! Não pode! Não pode ter um desses... NUNCA! Estamos entendidos?_

_- Mas Bella... O carro é foda... Emmett disse que é o carro perfeito..._

_- Não quero saber... Eu ainda posso mandar e desmandar nos rachas dessa cidade, e digo... NÃO QUERO VOLVOS PRATAS AQUI!_

_- Ok... ok... Agora volta pra cama... Ainda faltou eu..._

_- Se resolve sozinho... Bate punheta Jacob... Bate punheta!_

_Sai do motel tão brava com ele, sem nem saber o porquê..._

_**Flashback off**_

O porquê estava ao meu lado... O maldito Volvo prata que me fez sorrir e chorar por mais de ano estava aqui, com o homem que mexia por demais com a minha cabeça.

Chega!

Acelerei novamente o carro e Jacob encarou o carro ao lado, imaginando o porquê dele não acelerar também.

É... Porque ele não acelera?

Mesmo correndo o risco de me perder em seus olhos novamente, olhei. Ele estava me olhando e finalmente vi o que acontecia. Edward estava chorando, e eu, senti a minha lágrima encontrar com meu lábio.

**GO!**

Eu não acelerei, não vi mais nada. Apenas que eu estava tirando o cinto e abrindo a porta no mesmo instante que ele fazia o mesmo. Seus olhos estavam no meu e seu sorriso estava largo e grande. Ele sentiu minha falta.

- Bella...

- Oh Edward...

Abracei-o em meio aos nossos carros e por fim, sua boca se colou à minha. O sabor de seus lábios permanecia o mesmo... O misto de hortelã com morango que eu sempre tinha certeza de sentir, mesmo quando criança ao brincar de "salada mista".

Sua mão percorreu minhas costas repousando apenas quando chegou a minha nuca e puxou meus cabelos como antigamente.

Nossas línguas completando a dança que nossos corpos ansiavam a tempo demais. Logo o fôlego foi sumindo e Ed passando a massagear minha nuca.

- _Você não sabe o quanto eu te procurei..._

- Então me conta... – Eu sorria feito uma criança, esquecendo de tudo que já tinha passado até ali.

Edward segurava meu rosto em suas mãos e com os dedos fazia círculos em minha bochecha e eu sentia meus olhos marejados, por conta de tudo. Meu coração estava acelerado como o velocímetro de Seth deveria estar, ao perceber que estava na frente de todos... Uma vez que corria sozinho.

Todos estavam parados observando a mim e a Edward, nos abraçando e beijando, ao invés de disputando um mega racha especial. Eu estava em órbita ao estar em seus braços. Senti um par de mãos quentes tocando meu braço esquerdo que estava na cintura de Edward, e...

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Jacob me puxou para trás de si enquanto Edward apenas o encarava.

- Solte-a.

- Não mesmo... Bells é minha... – Como é que é? Eu posso achar ele pegável ou até gostoso de vez em quando... Mas ele não era o meu dono, muito pelo contrário! – E não é um novato no asfalto que vai chegar aqui tomando o que é meu... – Eu tentei soltar minha mão de Jake, mas cada vez mais ele apertava. Filho da mãe, eu mato esse cabeludo se ele não me soltar _agora_!

- Desculpe, nem sei quem é você... A Isabella Swan que você está segurando é minha a mais tempo... _– Ok! Eu devia interromper toda essa discussão sobre quem era meu dono, mas confesso... Isso faz um bem pro ego... _

- Não mesmo... Bells desde que chegou aqui é minha, conheço-a desde criança... Não é Bells, diga a ele...

Jake me puxou à sua frente e seus dedos se apertaram mais ainda em torno do meu braço, me machucando. Odiava fazer aquilo, mas...

_- Ai caralho... – _Pisei no pé de Jake com o salto da minha bota agulha, e consegui que ele soltasse meu braço imediatamente.

- Em primeiro, obrigada por me soltar e sim: isso vai ficar roxo, seu idiota. Em segundo lugar, não sou de ninguém! Nem de você Jake, que simplesmente sempre foi meu bichinho de estimação, e muito menos... – Fui andando até Edward enquanto ele me olhava ainda com um sorrisinho pela questão "bichinho de estimação" eu tinha certeza.

- Muito. – Enfiei meu dedo em seu peitoral...

- Menos. – E que peitoral... Meu São Longuinho...

- Sua. – E eu acabei aproveitando para acariciar tudo aquilo.

- Tô vendo! – Ele respondeu assim que segurou meu pulso em seu peito e me puxou para ele.

- Me solta, Edward Cullen. Você já brincou demais comigo, eu até sai de Phoenix por conta da sua... da sua...

- Da minha o que Bella?

- Ahhh que raiva... Me solta... Vou embora. Seth já garantiu minha grana mesmo. – Tentei me soltar, mas Edward ainda segurava meu pulso bem sobre seu coração.

Assim que consegui soltar meu pulso, olhei para minhas belas traíras de amigas – Que já deveriam estar ao meu lado ao escutarem o nome dele, mas que optaram por ficarem agarradas a seus homens. Onde foi parar o senso de feminismo? Eu, hein...

- Vamos meninas? – Elas apenas se olharam e nem se mexeram... Traíras vendidas.

- Eu disse: vamos meninas? – Insisti, um tanto estressada.

- Bella? – Ele me chamou... Mas sua voz não era a mesma, não estava normal. Virei-me e o que eu vi me partiu o coração.

- Edward? – Fui a sua direção novamente, observando as lágrimas que caiam e percorriam sua bochecha e lábios. Ele estava arrasado.

- Não chora, por favor, não tem coisa que eu menos gosto do que homem chorando... Por favor.

- Eu tô tão cansado Bella... Você não imagina o quanto eu sofri atrás de você... Você tem uma coisa que é minha... Devolva se não quiser. – Só eu ou tem alguém entendendo o que ele estava dizendo? Eu o olhava aturdida sem nem imaginar do que ele falava.

- Bella? – Jacob me chamou também, mas eu entrelacei meus dedos na mão de Ed antes de me virar.

- Fala...

- Eu ou ele? – E voltamos ao pré-primário... Eu preciso dizer tudo aqui?

- Jake... Você sempre será o filho do Billy, amigo do meu pai e meu amiguinho de infância... Assim como Edward, mas Jake... É...

- Não precisa, já entendi... – E finalmente eu podia me concentrar no que eu queria.

Assim que olhei para Edward, vi que as lágrimas já não caiam, mas ele ainda não estava feliz...

- O que eu peguei que é seu... Diz, eu devolvo e você pode voltar para sua linda casa em Phoenix.

- Você acha que eu dirigi de lá até aqui para simplesmente pegar o que é meu e voltar?

- Aham...

- Mas você tá bem enganada Bella... A família inteira mudou para cá... Ou você não se lembra mais da minha família?

- Não... O quê? Como assim? Esme e Carlisle se mudaram para cá também?

- Bella... Olhe para trás... – Assim que eu virei, continuei a ver Alice agarrada a Jasper e Rosalie com Emmett.

- O quê? Meus amigos ora, e claro, seu empresário.

- Ou você quis dizer, Emmett, meu irmão com Rosalie: sua mecânica que acabou deixando escapar que você era a minha Bella ao meu querido irmão? Ou ainda Alice, minha prima querida que já morava aqui e assim que lhe conheceu me ligou avisando que você estava aqui?

- Vadias... Vão pagar caro por essa!

- Que culpa elas têm Bella? Foi você quem fugiu que Phoenix no dia seguinte que ficamos juntos...

- C-Claro... – Eu já não sabia de mais nada. Sempre as repreensões de Alice, quanto a eu ter entendido errado a reação de Ed, quanto aos conselhos de Rosalie, aos quais eu sempre ficava balançada depois de ouvi-los... Tudo isso voltou a me bater com força.

Edward ainda apertava minha mão contra a dele, enquanto a outra veio em meu queixo, levantando a minha cabeça até nossos olhos se encontrarem.

- Não faz assim... Vamos conversar pelo menos. – Ele me encarava de tal forma que senti minhas pernas amolecerem, e em segundos ele estava me escorando.

- Vamos... – Consegui sussurrar.

- Hey, brô... Leve o meu carro com Rosalie. – Disse para Emmett, jogando as chaves para ele. Depois se voltou para mim, a voz mais suave: - Vamos conversar, ok?

- Vai lá safado... Agarra o que é teu! – Emmett gritou, enquanto Rose rolava os olhos. É, irmão de Edward ou não... Ele sempre seria o mesmo.

Edward me levou até meu carro, abrindo a porta do passageiro para mim. Minha cabeça fervilhava de emoções que eu nem sabia que elas ainda existiam. Ele entrou no carro e sorriu... Enfim, esse idiota, delicioso que eu amo. _Merda!_

- Coloque o cinto, por favor...

- Nossa, como estamos cuidadosos. Tem medo de dirigir mal, é? – Ele não entendeu a piada, mas apenas se debruçou sobre meu corpo, com uma mão no meio das minhas pernas (UNTEI), enquanto puxou o cinto e o colocou sobre mim.

Ele olhava fixo para o volante e acelerou dando um cavalo de pau em meio a todos ali, saindo a toda velocidade para a estrada vicinal de Forks.

O caminho todo foi tomado pelo silêncio entrecortado por nossas respirações pesadas e alguns momentos aos quais eu o via abrir a boca, logo a fechando, como se arrependesse do que ia falar.

Aquilo perdurou até que ele entrou em uma estradinha de terra em meio à floresta de Forks.

- Não! Pode parar o carro. – Exclamei.

- Hein? – Perguntou, confuso.

- Pare o carro... Eu sempre disse a você que tinha medo da floresta que ficava atrás da casa do meu pai... Essa é a floresta.

- E esse é o caminho para minha casa.

- V-você... está... me...

- Sim Bella, onde mais poderíamos conversar? Estou te levando para minha casa.

Voltei a fechar a minha boca e me agarrei ao banco. Se algo pulasse daquelas matas e acertasse o carro, eu queria estar pronta para o susto e para correr de volta a estrada. Ok! Me chame de cagona, mas até lobos vivem nessas matas, sabe se lá Deus o que mais pode andar por aqui... Lobisomens, vampiros, duendes, gremlins... Não quero correr risco algum.

Edward diminuiu a velocidade assim que avistei uma imensa casa branca e repleta de espelhos por todos os lados.

- É linda... – E minha boca grande me traiu.

- Imagine se Esme não iria deixá-la como a de Phoenix. Minha mãe não veio muito feliz para cá, diferente do meu pai que me apoiou incondicionalmente.

Eu queria saber sobre isso? Não! Eu definitivamente não queria saber por que Carlisle apoiou a mudança de Edward, até porque se fosse algo relacionado à minha mudança em definitivo para cá, tinha certeza que iria me entregar novamente...

Edward estacionou o carro na garagem e logo estava ao meu lado abrindo a porta, enquanto eu ainda tentava resgatar a baba que caia de minha boca.

Assim que sai do carro, ele pegou em minha mão e ao invés de entrarmos pela porta que já estava aberta e que eu vi que daria acesso a sala da casa, puxou-me para outra, mais distante.

Subimos por uma escada branca, apenas decorada com alguns quadros de carros e um corrimão de inox, lindo e polido. Nenhum dos dois se atreveu a falar nada enquanto isso, deixando apenas nossa respiração preencher o vazio.

Cheguei ao final da escada e me deparei com algo que eu chamaria de um mini-loft, mas que sabia ser o quarto de Edward instantaneamente quando vi seu piano.

_**Flashback on**_

Não fazia muito tempo quando os Cullens se mudaram para a casa ao lado que minha mente se preencheu quando ouvi o doce som de "Claire de Lune", e eu decidi ir investigar com toda a minha coordenação aos nove anos de idade.

Segui o som até uma janela imensa que estava aberta, porém não conseguia olhar para dentro, afinal ainda tinha uns trinta centímetros de altura que me faltavam para enxergar.

Pular não adiantaria e ainda chamaria a atenção de quem estivesse tocando, então fiz o que qualquer pessoa comum faria... Subi na árvore em frente à janela. Ele era lindo, estava com os olhos fechados e se concentrando em tocar, devia ter por volta de onze anos, não mais que isso, mas era divino. Seus cabelos dourados como o sol e sua pele alva, me fizeram perceber que Snoopy não era a melhor coisa que eu tinha... Ele seria. Ele seria meu namorado, e assim que constatei isso, o **crec** foi ouvido e o menino me olhou...

Diante de seus olhos verdes eu fui ao chão. Tudo doía muito, e logo, ele estava ao meu lado.

- Machucou menina bonita?

- É Bella.

- Eu sei, menina bonita é bela, mas você se machucou?

- Não. Me chamo Bella.

- Ah tá, mas você tá machucada menina Bella.

- Arrrrr! – Levantei ainda que cambaleando um pouco e fui andando para minha casa deixando-o atônito... – Eu que caio e ele que é burro... Como pôde não entender que meu nome é Bella? Que saco...

Fui me arrastando até em casa e quase na porta de trás, o ouvi chamar...

- Bella?

- Eu... Entendeu agora né?

- Eu sou Edward Cullen, e entendi da primeira vez: é que você fica linda corada.

_**Flashback off**_

E lá estava eu novamente entrando no seu quarto, mas dessa vez convidada. Houve outras vezes as quais me coloquei em fria para ver Edward tocando, ou jogando vídeo-game com o grandalhão de seu irmão, ou mesmo para assisti-lo dormir. Outras tantas que ele me pegou espionando ele e continuou como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Eu nem lembrava mais quando foi que eu definitivamente soube que era apaixonada por ele, mas lembro o dia em que o vi se apaixonando por mim...

- Bella? – Edward me chamou e eu voltei das minhas lembranças.

- Sim...

- Não acha que está na hora de acertarmos nossos conta-giros?

- Sei lá Cullen... Ainda não sei o que você está fazendo aqui e muito menos porque me tirou do racha... Mas se quer conversar, vamos lá.

- Que saco, não lembrava de você tão mimada assim....

- Eu, mimada? Eu? Porque eu sou a mimada da relação? – E a palavra tinha saído antes que eu tivesse noção do que acontecia...

Edward estava parado ainda à minha frente, e eu já estava em pé com a minha raiva crescendo. Não acompanhei seus movimentos, mas em segundos, uma de suas mãos estava na minha cintura enquanto a outra projetava minha nunca para frente em direção aos seus lábios.

O beijo começou lento, com um simples roçar de lábios, mas assim que sua língua tocou meu lábio superior pedindo passagem, minha boca se abriu e recebeu todo o carinho e amor que até então estavam guardados.

Suas mãos cintilaram sobre meu corpo à medida que as minhas mãos também completavam um dança sensual sobre suas costas largas e sua bunda bem servida. _OMG, quanto tempo eu sonhei com esses toques novamente em meu corpo?_

- Caralho não! – Edward se separou de mim no mesmo milésimo de segundo de que havia me agarrado.

- Não por quê? Porque você faz isso comigo?

- Você não entende, não é?

- Entender o que? Que sou um lixo para você usar e jogar fora quando bem entende? Um lixo que ama você desde criancinha?

- Não Bella... Nada disso... Merda, porque eu nunca consigo afastar a cabeça de baixo quando te vejo? Que merda... – Eu hein? Edward brigava com sigo mesmo enquanto eu tentava entender o que se passava.

Assim que ele percebeu que eu ainda estava a sua frente observando a sua guerra mental ou corporal, uma vez que eu conseguia sim, observar sua ereção sob a calça jeans, ele tomou novamente minhas mãos nas suas e simplesmente me puxou para outro canto que não fosse sua cama.

- Pronto, vamos conversar aqui... Senta. – Ed me apontou uma bancada em mármore em uma espécie de cozinha que ele tinha em seu quarto e se afastou até a imensa janela de vidro ao meu oposto.

- Já estou começando a ficar assustada com o seu comportamento... Dá pra surtar menos? Já disse que não temos nada para falar.

- CALADA! - Já sei... Esquizofrenia... É isso... Tá na moda... Mas assim que olhei para ele, vi a luta que travava para me falar alguma coisa.

- Ed? – Chamei-o antes de descer da bancada.

- Não! Fica aí em cima, antes que eu perca o controle... – Ok, agora eu fiquei com medo... Acho que algum gremlin dessa floresta louca o mordeu, ou ainda, ele virou um vampiro sanguinário e está tentando me contar, mas não pode.

- Vocêvirouumvampiro? – Falei rápido demais e assim que ele me olhou, vi meu sorriso favorito de volta...

- Pirada! Não Bella... Não virei vampiro, gremlin e nem lobo mau. Só estou tentando falar...

- Fala! – Ed respirou fundo e o que veio em seguida, foi como uma avalanche.

- Porra menina, eu estava cansado de ver você suspirando por mim, durante sei lá, quantos anos? Cinco, seis, quase sete anos... Bella, você não conseguia ver que eu era mais velho? Não, não podia, tinha que ficar com aqueles micro-shorts para cima e para baixo atrás de mim não é? Você precisava me convencer que tínhamos que ficar juntos não é? Daí sei lá quando... Acho que você já tinha uns 15 anos e o merda do Tyler veio me perguntar se você já tinha ido para abate... Meu coração deu milhões de voltas e eu soube... Você tinha conseguido!

Eram tantas informações que Edward estava soltando que eu não fazia a menor noção. Me lembro quando Tyler veio em casa e me perguntou se eu não queria dar uma "voltinha" com ele e no seu olhar, encontrei a sacanagem. Instintivamente eu disse não e corri para o quarto do Ed, subindo pela árvore e me jogando em sua cama. Só foram me achar quando Edward chegou a casa e se jogou sobre sua cama... Eu estava com quase dezesseis anos, sob suas cobertas apenas com um micro-short e um top preto, e ele quase dezoito. Aquela foi a primeira vez que pedi para ele me tocar.

Desci da bancada e fui caminhando lentamente em sua direção. Agradeci por estar com minha bota de bico fino e salto agulha, pois assim não ficava tão baixinha perto dele.

Parei de frente a ele e peguei sua mão, depositando-a sobre minha cintura enquanto a outra pegava seu rosto.

- Já entendi tudo... Você só ficou comigo aquela noite, para que nenhum dos outros meninos fizesse nada pior comigo... Obrigada por ter sido meu primeiro.

Edward me encarou atônito e me agarrou novamente, puxando minha saia e fazendo com que eu trançasse as pernas as suas costas.

- Não! Eu já estava apaixonado por você ali mesmo! Você já tinha conseguido o que queria... _Você já tinha meu coração._

_**FUCK!**_

Edward cobriu minha boca novamente e eu gemi de pela sua frase. _Edward era meu... Seu coração estava comigo... Foi isso que ele disse que eu tinha dele comigo..._

Rapidamente nossos beijos viraram desejo, e eu estava mordendo seus lábios enquanto suas mãos apertavam minha bunda, apenas coberta pela minha calcinha fio-dental perfeita.

Não demorou e eu estava sendo colocada com graça sobre sua cama, enquanto ele arrancava sua camisa e desabotoava a calça jeans.

- Porra, de novo não... – Edward me encarou com raiva nos olhos e começou a recolocar a camisa.

- Nem vem... Pode vir aqui... Não fiquei triste e te procurando em trocentos caras para que quando eu te tivesse deixasse escapar... Vem fazer o serviço direito.

- Não enquanto você não disser...

- Disser o que seu maluco? Vem logo aqui Edward.

- Disser que aceita namorar comigo...

- Putaquepariu... É claro que sim sua anta... Ou sua priminha não te entregou isso também? – O que? Vocês esperavam eu me derreter toda? Eu já o tinha perdoado quando vi a merda do Volvo.

Edward se jogou sobre mim e logo estava arrancando o que era a minha saia e a minha mini blusa azul. Ele parou um segundo para olhar minha lingerie azul clara e minhas botas agulhas.

- Deixa eu tirar as botas...

- Não! Fica, você tá linda assim..._ Minha ninfetinha. _– Se era pra gozar eu não sei... Mas gozei.

Puxei-o para cima de mim novamente e logo ele serpenteava pelo meu corpo, parando apenas com a respiração sobre o resto da minha calcinha... Senti sua língua contornar todo o sentido da tira fina e logo me abocanhar por cima dela.

- Oh Ed... – gemi com sua respiração contra meu grelinho enquanto sabia que vinha mais pela frente.

- _Delicia... Senti tanto sua falta... Você não imagina quantas punhetas batia só de te olhar tomando banho de mangueira no seu quintal... _– E seus dedos abriram espaço entre meus lábios para a chegada...

- Caralhoooooo... Que língua.

- _Isso delicia... Goza pra mim... Estava louco pra te ter de novo... Porque você foi sumir?_

- Porque eu te amava o suficieeeeeeeeeeeente – Porra de língua safada e deliciosa.

Edward começou a se mexer mais sobre minhas pernas até conseguir deixar sua mão livre para me penetrar. Primeiro sua língua vinha e chupava meu clitóris, deixando-me louca e depois seus dedos me invadiam me levando ver estrelas.

Não demorou e eu já estava arfando contra sua língua com espasmos fortes e gozando em sua boca.

- _Meu bebê... Deliciosa como sempre... Agora vem aqui pra mim vem..._

Comecei a engatinhar sobre a cama, chegando até Edward e logo me abaixando para chupar seu pau que estava mais que duro, já com gozo na cabecinha.

Peguei- o entre minhas mãos e o levei a boca, continuando a mexer em suas bolas. Senti Ed praticamente arquear sobre mim, deixando suas mãos livres sobre meu corpo. Eu de quatro com ele sobre mim e seus dedos me tateando por todos os lados. Não demorou para eu quase gozar conforme Ed gemia ao meu toque.

Ele me jogou contra a cama e foi tirando o que sobrava da minha calcinha e do meu sutiã, logo passando a tirar minha bota também. _Ué, e o fetiche? Bem, deixa pra lá..._

Ed parou sobre meu corpo e me olhou com tanto furor que eu me senti a antiga vizinha que passava horas idolatrando o vizinho mais velho.

- Linda. Deixa eu olhar para você. Tão perfeita, tão virginal, tão minha... Ah Bella, você não sabe o quanto eu sofri com sua ausência... Quase enlouqueci.

- Eu também, mas não ouvir que você me amava naquele dia do Volvo, acabou comigo...

- Esse foi o motivo pelo qual eu voltei... Bella eu te amo!

- Quanto eu sonhei em ouvir isso...

- Bom, então vou falar todos os dias, todos os minutos, para suprir o tempo que ficamos longe um do outro... Te amo, Te amo, Te amo... – Ele se deitou sobre meu corpo, e a cada te amo que falava me dava um beijo caloroso.

Assim que nossos olhos se encontraram novamente Edward sussurrou "_Abre as pernas coração... Vamos fazer amor hoje._" E como se fosse minha primeira vez, senti as borboletas cintilarem em meu estômago.

Edward fora tão cuidadoso comigo, quanto em nossa primeira vez... Seus olhos que não saiam de mim, e as estocadas longas, porém delicadas. Era disso que eu sentia falta a cada segundo... Seu corpo sobre o meu.

Minhas mãos percorreram sua bunda com força e o puxei mais para mim. Ed entendeu e aumentou a pressão sobre meu corpo, deixando que o vai e vem se tornasse mais frenético e forte. As estocadas passaram a ser mais ritmadas e logo ele abocanhou meu seio me fazendo gemer.

- Não segura... Geme para mim, geme...

_- Oh Edward... Vai... Força... Faça amor comigo... _

E aos poucos, fui sentindo os espasmos percorrendo meu corpo todo enquanto praticamente mastigava o pau de Edward que aumentou o ritmo e logo, gozamos juntos.

Eu não estava satisfeita ainda, afinal já tinha se passado um ano que eu não o via e que o procurava incansavelmente entre os outros idiotas de Forks. Não esperei que sua respiração se acalmasse e nem ao menos que a minha o fizesse, logo estava virando-o e montando sobre ele.

- Eu acho que não estou pronto...

- Ah vai estar! Não quer sua ninfetinha aqui? Então pelo menos vai dar duas... – Me debrucei sobre ele e logo peguei seu pau novamente e comecei a chupá-lo...

- Bells... Por favor... Eu... Ahhhh caralho... Como isso é bom...

Passei a massagear seu pau e suas bolas com minhas mãos ouvindo-o suspirar e gemer a cada toque meu, e logo ele estava pronto para me receber...

- Você é minha... Finalmente minha... – Em meio as suas palavras eu me sentei sobre ele, fazendo-o urrar...

Os movimentos começaram rápidos, mas logo Ed me segurou pela coxa, estabelecendo um ritmo mais calmo e profundo. A cada descida ele alisava minha coxa sem desviar o olhar... Estávamos fazendo amor...

- Fala para mim... Fala o que eu preciso ouvir...

- Dizer o que mais Bella? Que aquele shortinho curto e duas trancinhas mexeram comigo? Que eu, um homem barbado, abandonei a faculdade e convenci a família inteira a se mudar porque estava enlouquecendo longe da vizinha sapeca?

- Isso... OMG... Ed... - Eu queria chorar... De alegria por ouvir tudo aquilo...

- Que mais? Que nas noites em que você não subia na minha árvore, era eu quem ia para sua janela, ver você de calcinha e camiseta abraçada a um ursinho?

- Porra... Edward... – Eu sabia... Sabia que ele me olhava, não eram sonhos, era realidade.

- Porra eu Bella... Você me viciou em você, não sei mais o que faria se não te achasse...

Edward me tombou na cama e ficou em pé...

- Vem... – Ele me chamou e eu pulei como uma criança em seu colo, logo me encaixando novamente.

Ed nos levou para o banheiro e logo ligou o chuveiro... Sob as águas que molhavam meu cabelo, ele me encostou na parede e passou a morder meu pescoço.

- Você não sabia mesmo que eu te amava? Precisou de todo esse escândalo e sumiço? Sabe, Renée está bem brava com você...

Ele ainda mordia minha orelha quando senti espasmos chegando e minha buceta se apertando contra ele. Era fato, esse homem me atiçava mais que tudo.

Ed se retirou de mim segundos antes que eu chegasse lá, e logo passou a me ensaboar, sem mais nem menos.

- Ué... eu...

- Eu sei... Mas ainda não... – E logo ele me prensou contra os azulejos.

Suas mãos percorreram meu corpo, me lavando com seu sabonete e logo ele estava me dando um tremendo banho... Me fazendo gritar como louca, enquanto ele chupava meu grelinho misturado com a água do chuveiro.

Assim que terminou, estava tão entregue a ele que nem o senti me cobrir com sua toalha e me levar para a cama. Ficamos deitados abraçadinhos enquanto minha cabeça repousava em seu peitoral. Era tão irreal aquilo que eu tentei me beliscar várias vezes e sempre tinha a mesma visão, ele estava mesmo comigo ali.

- Porque demorou a me encontrar?

- Digamos que quanto mais você era arredia em atender aos telefonemas de Renée, menos ela me liberava de informações suas. Ela tinha certeza que eu era o culpado por você ter se mudado para a casa de Charlie.

- Mas, mas... Eu falei para ela que não era nada disso, que eu apenas queria estudar em outro lugar, queria morar com meu pai um pouco...

- Aham, e ela acreditou, assim como eu. Quando você entrou na escola aqui em Forks e minha prima lhe reconheceu, ela me ligou imediatamente. Mas não consegui trancar a faculdade e vir... Então levei mais tempo para conquistar minha mãe.

- Oh... Ela me odeia...

- Não, ela te ama, por simplesmente fazer do filho dela, o homem mais feliz do mundo...

- Bobo...

- Ninfetinha...

- Sabe... Você ainda pode ir preso...

- Me pegue na corrida...

- Eu fiquei boa no racha, tive muito tempo para praticar.

- Ah é?

**- Ready... **- Ed colou sua boca na minha**, Set... **– Eu o montei e peguei seu pau com minhas mãos o deixando pronto para mim,** and GO! **–E Ed se encaixou em mim com maestria, me fazendo gemer.

- Para sempre baby, para sempre... Go!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**N/B: **Carambaaaaaaaaa! Ed fofo, gostoso, hot, perfeito… Enfim, todas as qualidades de sempre! Amei betar isso aqui, você sabe como que eu me diverti, Cah! Nunca mais consigo assistir The Fast and Furious sem pensar nisso! *Risos* Beijoooo, e na próxima one-shot vou querer ser sua beta de novo!

- Pâm P. =]

**N/A: **Bom gente, eis a one-shot... Espero que tenham gostado de ler, como eu gostei de escrever...

Eu gostaria de reviews... Afinal é a única forma de saber se vocês leriam fics minhas assim...

Lembrando que em breve teremos outras... Então... vamos as reviews! Tá vendo a caixinha verde??? CLICA NELA!!!!!


End file.
